


Shaved Assed Head

by mistresscurvy



Series: Backstage Blowjobs [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does it on a whim, more or less. That had been true for pretty much all of his hair style changes throughout the years, to be fair, but he's at home in Jersey this time, two fistfuls of his hair being pulled by two tiny little hands, when he thinks that maybe a buzz cut wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaved Assed Head

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M, S and Z as always. <3

He does it on a whim, more or less. That had been true for pretty much all of his hair style changes throughout the years, to be fair, but he's at home in Jersey this time, two fistfuls of his hair being pulled by two tiny little hands, when he thinks that maybe a buzz cut wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

Jamia laughs at him when he tells her and then pulls a kitchen chair into their downstairs bathroom while the ladies are down for a nap. He follows her in, sitting down on the chair and tapping his legs with his hands. He closes his eyes, tipping his head back over the bathtub, and he lets his mind go blank as she moves his head this way and then that, running the clippers over his scalp. He’s already thrilled with his idea at the feel of her hands running over the short hair, the drag and pull of it. Long hair is good too, of course, gives her something to hold onto, but this is almost intoxicating, each strand of hair tugging at his scalp as she moves her hand across the crown of his head.

He’s so lost in the feel of her hands that he almost startles when she turns off the clippers, and he opens his eyes, dazed. He blinks a little, and it takes him a minute before he can stand up and look at himself in the mirror, and that's when he discovers that he looks like he’s 22 again.

He makes a face at himself, scrunching up his eyes and sticking his tongue out, and Jamia hooks her head over his shoulder and laughs at him, eyes tracking him in the mirror. He turns around and kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist and then letting his hands settle low on her hips.

"Thanks, baby," he says, kissing her again softly.

"Gerard is going to flip his shit," she replies, running her hands up the back of his scalp and brushing off phantom loose hairs.

"Nah, he's used to this by now. The fans, though. That'll be fun," he says brightly, and she laughs and kisses him. He's considering whether there's time to push her up against the sink, or to take her to the couch or maybe even the bedroom, miracles of miracles, when he hears Cherry wailing faintly.

He pulls away from Jamia, grinning ruefully. "I'll go get her before she wakes up her sister," he says, heading out into the hall towards the stairs.

"Don't blame me if she cries when she sees your head," she says, and he winces. Fucking hell, he hadn't even thought of that.

* * *

When Frank sees Gerard's face at the airport, he begins to think once again that maybe his wife knew what she was fucking talking about. His eyes are bright, looking over Frank's face, and when Gerard pulls him in for a hug he brings one hand up to the back of Frank's head, just sweeping over his new cut. But then he moves back easily enough, hugging Jamia before kissing her on the cheek right next to her mouth, and then crouching down to say hello to the girls in their stroller, faces still tired and red from the flight.

After loading up the car with the babies, the L.A. traffic reminds Frank once again of exactly why he and Jamia are still out east. Jersey drivers are nuts, but they don't make him homicidal quite so fast. He can see Gerard looking at him in the rear view mirror and knows that he's being mocked, but he can't help it, they suck.

They finally get to Lyn-Z and Gerard's house, and Frank kisses Lyn-Z hello and gets Bandit up on his shoulders while Gerard and Jamia bring the girls inside. Bandit is fascinated by his new hair, clearly, rubbing her hands over the top of his head as fast as she can and squealing.

"She's still evaluating it, I think," Lyn-Z says, and Gerard shakes his head as he enters, carrying Lily in her portable car seat.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he says to Bandit. "He's still Frankie even without the mop."

"I think if she can deal with you suddenly having bright red hair and me going platinum that she'll be able to deal with Frank's new look," Lyn-Z says, and Gerard laughs and kisses her.

They get the girls settled into one of the guest rooms, the one that happens to be painted a lovely lavender on three walls with an incredible mural on the fourth that Gerard did about 8 months ago. And Frank wishes that he could go down for a nap too, could snuggle in with Gerard and Jamia and Lyn-Z in the master bedroom, the four of them entwined limb by limb, but he and Gerard have to go.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," he promises Jamia, who rolls her eyes at him and pushes him out the door.

"I think we'll manage on our own, Frank," she says, and he grins.

* * *

When they walk into the studio, Mikey glances at him and then looks down after a moment, giving Frank all the information he needs to know Mikey's opinion.

"I know, right? It's like it's 2003 up in here with this hair," he says, running his hand over his scalp. Gerard is just looking at him, a tiny grin on his face.

"I like it, Frankie," he says, and Frank feels himself get warm at the way Gerard's eyes look him over, carefully and slowly.

They run through Sing with the back-up singers, get it set, and then they're done, ready to head back home and crash hard before the day of the shoot. He manages to fall asleep within five breaths of curling up between Gerard and Jamia, Lyn-Z's arm reaching over the top and resting gently on his head.

* * *

Frank owns his inner fanboy. He knows he has no filter, that people can just see what he feels, and that extends to his feelings about incredibly tall talk show hosts who may have been really fucking important to MCR when it was a baby band, okay? That appearance was the first one that really made Frank feel like they might actually be doing this, might actually _make it_ make it, not just struggle and eat Ramen and other crap on the road for the rest of their lives, without a real home and a family to go back to. It was a turning point, in Frank's memory, and now this is a new turning point.

He isn't sure if it's the nostalgia or whatever that inspires him to break out the tie and sneakers again, or if it's the hair, or what. But he just fucking knows that this is what he needs to be wearing to make this a standout performance worthy of Conan, and from the look Gerard gives him, he fucking agrees.

So does Pedicone, apparently. “Lookin’ good, Iero,” Pedicone says, and maybe it’s the hair, or the fact that he’s in a tie again and sort of feels like he should have eye makeup on or whatever, but he can’t just let that stand without comment.

“Your _mom’s_ looking good,” he says. But Pedicone just smiles back at him serenely.

“That she is,” he says easily, and fuck, this shit is fucking _on_ like Donkey Kong. Frank plots out his Twitter counterstrike carefully.

They make it through the day, the waiting and the banter backstage, and he gets to see Conan say hello to his girls and his heart nearly explodes in his chest, and he'd feel kind of stupid about that except that Gerard looks just as fucking elated, and if it's good enough for Gerard it's good enough for him, dammit. Jamia is looking at him like she's never going to let him hear the end of it, though.

When they finally actually get to play, finally get to do the thing they came here for in the first place, Frank feels like it's all just flowing through him, like it's a real show and he's been on stage for like 20 minutes already instead of just two or whatever. And he lets himself move with it as always, just playing with his best friends, listening to Gerard sing it out and Ray fucking shred and Mikeyway hold it down, with Pedicone and James backing it all up. And it just feels like his life cannot possibly get any better, except that that's a lie, because they finish the song and Conan comes up to them. This time Frank doesn't fucking plant his face into his, like, diaphragm, he just goes for a handshake like a normal human being, and if he twitches a little afterwards no one could fucking blame him, not really.

When Conan talks them off, he looks over at Gerard, sees the goofy little _holy shit we just did that_ look on his face, and Frank suddenly can't wait to get off set, can't wait to get him into a room and just breathe together. And when they head down the hall, Gerard pulls him into one of the little offices off to the side, and Frank is on board for a post-show blow job or hand job too, whatever, he's flexible. But that doesn't seem to be where Gerard's going with this.

He just stands in front of Frank, arms held out to his sides a little bit as he looks at Frank, and finally he brings up his hands and rests them on Frank's shoulders, squeezing through the leather jacket. Frank stands there, still not exactly sure about where all this is going, but then Gerard brings his hands up slowly, cupping the back of Frank's head, and he shudders, can't even help it.

Gerard starts rubbing both of his hands all over his scalp, and Frank moves into it, like a cat trying to get more skritches, and it's—not _not_ sexual, his dick definitely thinks this is interesting, but it feels different than that, more like Gerard is just relearning Frank's head or some shit, and when they finally kiss Frank really feels like it just clicks together, like they’ve figured out what the fuck it means that Frank doesn't have his hair anymore, surprise.

And then Gerard reaches down and grabs Frank's tie, holding it taught, and the entire thing changes again.

Frank goes totally pliant, moving with Gerard's hands in whatever way they want him to, his body thrumming against Gerard's grip on his tie. Gerard's still got one hand on the back of Frank's head, moving slowly up and down over his scalp. He brings his fingernails into the game, scratching at Frank's head, and his cock jumps in his pants. He breaks the kiss and pulls against Gerard's grip on his tie, trying to get on his knees, but Gerard holds him up.

"Please let me blow you," Frank says, not caring how desperate he sounds.

"I want you up here though, Frank," Gerard says, hand still moving over Frank's hair, but Frank can see the way Gerard's breath has quickened, and he presses his advantage.

"Come on, just let me, I'll be fast enough, I promise," Frank says. "You can keep holding my tie, and I won't even have to come, I can wait until we're back home with J and Lyn-Z. Just. Please," Frank says, his desperation not a put-on at all by the end of it, his heart pounding in his chest.

He breathes a sigh of relief when Gerard finally nods jerkily, never letting go of Frank's tie as he lowers himself onto his knees slowly, pace determined by Gerard's grip. He lets his face rest against Gerard's still-covered cock, nuzzling where Gerard tucked to the side today, and he runs his lips over it.

Running his hands up Gerard's thighs, he pulls open Gerard's fly and gets the tight-ass pants and briefs down just far enough to get his cock free, and then he takes it down. Gerard's hand twists around his tie again, pulling even harder, and Frank moans as his air is cut off both from the tie and Gerard's cock down his throat. Gerard eases up just as Frank is starting to get a little light-headed, and he pulls off Gerard's dick for a minute, getting his breath back as he licks him over and strokes him with his hand.

When he goes back down again Gerard doesn't pull against the tie this time, holding it loosely, but he starts sweeping his hand all over Frank's head, rubbing and scratching and brushing his fingers down over the base of Frank's skull. Gerard doesn't try to force the rhythm, letting Frank control that as he bobs up and down, but his hand is moving everywhere, and Frank starts to worry that he's not going to keep his promise because he's gonna come in his pants.

 _Fucking 22 again in more ways than one,_ he thinks, slightly hysterical (which he would blame on the air deprivation if anyone asked him, which they won't, but still). He can feel Gerard jerk in his mouth and get just the slightest bit harder right when Gerard suddenly holds his head still, and he prepares himself, ready for when Gerard starts coming in his mouth. Frank grunts a little as he swallows, slurping it down before pulling off completely and resting his head on Gerard's bare hip, Gerard's hand still moving over his scalp.

He looks up when he feels Gerard release his tie completely, getting back to his feet slowly. And Jesus Christ, his hair may make him look like he's a baby again, but his knees certainly don't feel that way.

"Fucking old," he mutters, and Gerard blinks at him.

"What?" he asks, perplexed, and Frank slings an arm around his waist, shaking his head against Gerard's shoulder.

"S'nothing, really," he says, feeling Gerard nod against his head and kiss him on his temple.

* * *

They exit the room carefully, but no one seems to notice them particularly, or think much of the two of them randomly coming out of a tiny office together. Frank finds Jamia with the girls in the green room. He waves at Lily and Cherry, watching them kick and punch in the air in response, before he leans over to give her a kiss, lingering a little. He pulls back, and Jamia licks over her lower lip and glances down at Frank's half-hard dick caught in his pants before looking up and smirking at him, cocking her head towards Gerard across the room.

He smirks back and nods. "Let's go home."


End file.
